ETVKK (programming block)
ETVKK (formerly Cartoons on EKTV, Children on EKTV, El TV Kadsre Cartoons, Children on El TV Kadsre, El TV Kadsre for Cartoons, El TV Kadsre for Children and El TV Kadsre for Kids) is an El Kadsreian children's television strand owned by the El TV Kadsre Television Network and aimed for older children aged from 6 to 17. El TV Kadsre programming aimed at under six-year-old children is broadcast on the ETVKPS channel with some exceptions. ETVKK broadcasts a full 24-hour schedule on the digital ETVKK Channel, available on most El Kadsreian digital platforms. The block first launched in West El Kadsre on EKTV (now El TV Kadsre 1) on February 15, 1960. There also exists a digital free-to-air channel, which is available on most El Kadsreian digital platforms. The ETVKK brand is also used for the broadcast of children's programmes on El TV Kadsre 1 on weekend afternoons and on El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 5 early mornings, plus blocks on El TV Kadsre Spanish and El TV Kadsre Japanese aimed at children and teens speaking those languages. Outside El Kadsre, it is used/has been used for the broadcast of children's programmes on EYE TV1 in North El Kadsre since 1975; Treet TV1 in Mahri since 1968; VBC on Saturday mornings from 1988-present, VTVEN from 1980-present, and TWO2 from 2016-present and VBC on weekday mornings since 2010 in Vicnora; and STN 2 in Sentan from 2016-present. El TV Kadsre also has used the ETVKK brand for the children's blocks it programmed on TV Belliche in Bellich and NTV in Russia. In Screencold and Line, SCLMedia made a localized version of ETVKK named SCL ETVKK. The block is currently produced by Interaction Media for El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is also well known for "Gagheads", it's secondary presenters, most of which are clowns. In 2009, the show brought Mexican satirical clown Brozo the Creepy Clown (real name Víctor Trujillo) to the English-speaking world when he began appearing on the show. The ETVKK brand was used for the broadcast of children's programmes on El TV Kadsre 1 on weekday afternoons and on El TV Kadsre 3 mornings until these strands were phased out in 2012 and 2013 respectively, as part of the El TV Kadsre's "Delivering Quality First" cost-cutting initiative. Theme Songs Opening * It's ETVKK (1998-2011) (performers: Yitzi I. Shalom, Jim Morokuzu, Bill Pepsi, Yan Min LeFrançois, Corbin Berger, and Andy Wilson) * My Channel (E-T-V-K-K) (2003-2005) (performer: Nemo Kaizer) (alternate theme) * It's ETVKK (Summer Remix) (Summer 2007-2010) (performers: Hörður Faheemsson, Rahn Saweed, Veena Gabaz, and Aisha Phoebe Ayari) * ETVKK is My Place (2007-2011) (performer: Giada Torres Kaufman) * Viola! ETVKK (version 1; 2011-2013) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, and Denny Joe) * Viola! ETVKK (version 2; 2013-2014) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, and Jamie Jamee Stephens) * Viola! ETVKK (version 3; 2014-2015) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, and Jamie Jamee Stephens) * Viola! ETVKK (version 4; 2015-2016) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * ETVKK Let Go! (version 1; 2016-2017) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * ETVKK Let Go! (version 2; 2017) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * Helix (ETVKK 2018 Theme Mix) (2018-present) (performer: Justice) * Super Cool (ETVKK 2019 Theme) (2019-present) (performer: JP Reeve, Sapphire, Marky G., Denny Joe, Jamie Jamee Stephens, Ji Chang, Beck & Robyn) * You Think You're a Man (2019-present) (performer: Divine) * BREAK UP! WAKE UP! (October 2019-present) (performer: Georgiana Kelly with The ETVKK Band) Ending * ETVKK, Hey! (1998-2004) (performers: Andy Wilson and Corbin Berger) * It's ETVKK (instrumental) (2003-2011) * That's All Fun Today (2007-2011) (performer: Giada Torres Kaufman) * Let's Go Samba (version 1; 2011-2013) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, and Denny Joe) * Let's Go Samba (version 2; 2013-2014) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, and Jamie Jamee Stephens) * Let's Go Samba (version 3; 2014-2015) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, and Jamie Jamee Stephens) * Let's Go Samba (version 4; 2015-2016) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * Goodbye Club! (version 1; 2016-2017) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Jackie Clarcher de la Vil, Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * Goodbye Club! (version 2; 2017) (performers: JP Reeve, Joshua von Schweetz, Cody Horsden, Marky G., Denny Joe, Scott Gwendolyn, Jamie Jamee Stephens, and Ji Chang) * Helix (ETVKK 2018 Theme Mix) (2018-present) (performer: Justice) * Dance Hall Days Remix (2019-present) (performer: Wang Chung) Hosts The block tapes segments and records live at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. Current * JP Reeve (1988-present) * Sapphire (2018-present) * Jamie Jamee Stephens (2013-present) * Joshua von Schweetz (2000-present) * Cody Horsden (2000-present) * Marky G. (2010-present) * Barnaby Leggott (1984-1994, late 2017-present) * Denny Joe (2003-present) * Ji Chang (2015-present) * Scott Gwendolyn (2014-present) * Rodrigo Pabelic Acuña (2019-present) * Robert Hendrikse (2019-present) * Samantha Kay Jordan (2019-present) Former * Lillie Pemberton (1997-2005, retired from the television industry for undisclosed reasons) * Duncan Minami (1984-1993, killed in a car accident) * Talon Winter (1984-1990, moved back to Vicnora) * Jackie Clarcher de la Vil (2008-2017, left for personal reasons) * Chicky E. (1992-1997, nowadays works behind the scenes) * Leo Sullivan (1995-2001, occasionally appears once in a while) * Nicholas "Sticks" Stringer (1984-1995) * Marie Ferguson (1963-1988) "Gagheads" The "Gagheads" are presenters of the block who are not hosts in their own right but serve purposes. Current * Maggie Baker (1986-present) * Boingert (1972-present) * Brozo the Creepy Clown (2009-present) ETVKK Age Range Preschool ETVKK still airs some preschool programming as a planned merger with sister channel ETVKPS is in the idea stages. Children's Teenage ETVKK's teenage programming started in 2003 with airings of Kevin Spencer, What's With Andy?, and the MTM syndicated version of Rescue 911. The first was passed M, the second G, and the third swapped ratings between PG and M. ETVKK Age Range Channel Weekdays (2019) * '''5:00am-10:00am; '''Children's * '''10:00am-12:00pm; '''Education * '''12:00pm-3:00pm; '''Kids * '''3:00pm-6:00pm; '''Kids & Teenagers * '''6:00pm-10:00pm; '''Family * '''10:00pm-2:00am; '''Teenagers/Young adults Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1960 Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1960s Category:El Kadsre Category:1960 establishments Category:1960s establishments